En la espera
by dientesblancos
Summary: Kurt conoce al singular dúo de Warblers, mientras los tres esperan por saber quien se ha quedado con el solo. (Niff/Kurt)
1. Chapter 1

Allí estaba Kurt tras su primera audición con los Warblers.

De verdad quería ese _solo_. Sí, sabía muy bien que era el chico nuevo, pero acababa de dejar su vida entera cantando _Evita _frente a todos, y no había manera de que no hubiera quedado.

Eso no quería decir que los dos chicos sentados junto a él no fueran buenos.

_¿Cuáles eran sus nombres? _

Estaba seguro que el rubio era _Jeff_, Blaine lo había mencionado varias veces en sus conversaciones.  
Y el otro… _¿Nick? _¿Rick…? Algo así debía ser.

Wow, de verdad debía comenzar a socializar más con sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Comenzó a mover sus piernas impaciente, mordiendose el labio con fastidio.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto en decidir?

\- Siempre son así. - Comento a su lado Jeff, con un suspiro hastiado. - Una vez nos tuvieron dos horas aquí… ¿Puedes creerlo? -

\- ¿¡Dos horas!? - Kurt exclamó indignado, y desde el otro lado Nick/Rick dejó salir una risita.

\- Lo peor es que luego descubrimos que tardaban tanto porque fueron a comprarse un café y se olvidaron que estábamos aquí esperando. -

\- Puedo llegar a matarlos. - Dijo Kurt pasándose una mano por la frente.

\- Tu nombre es Kurt… ¿Cierto? - Hablo entonces_ Nick/Rick_, estirando la cabeza para observarlo.  
\- Yo soy Nick, creo que aún no nos habíamos presentado. - Y se acerco a estrecharle la mano.

Bueno, al menos ahora si sabía su nombre.

\- ¡Y yo soy Jeff! - Exclamó el rubio, aunque por suerte Kurt eso ya lo sabía.

\- Es un placer. - Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Y entonces… - Comenzó Nick, conversacionalmente. -¿Blaine y tu están juntos_ o…_? -

Kurt se puso rojo de inmediato.

\- ¿¡Qué!? No, claro que… _somos amigos_… - Trago saliva, y luego un pensamiento rápido paso por su cabeza. - _¿Les dijo algo de mí?_ -

\- Pff… - Jeff dejó salir un bufido. - _No_, Anderson nunca nos cuenta los detalles sucios. Pero pasa tanto tiempo contigo que todos hemos estado preguntándonos… -

Kurt volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, y se arregló la corbata de manera nerviosa.

\- ¿Entonces estás soltero? - Pregunto Nick.

Kurt no se había dado cuenta, pero el muchacho de cabello oscuro ahora estaba sentado a su lado también, y Kurt se sentía en medio de un _sandwich_.

\- Eh… bueno, _sí_. - Comenzaba a sentirse incomodo.

Mirando hacia abajo, se perdió la mirada cómplice que los otros dos chicos se estaban dando.

\- Que extraño, un chico como tu ya debería estar afuera del mercado. - Comentó Jeff.

\- ¿…a que te refieres? - Kurt lo observó confundido.

\- ¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo? ¡Eres precioso! - Exclamó el rubio.

Kurt sentía que la cara le ardía.

_¿Estaba escuchando bien? _

\- Jeff tiene razón, cualquiera estaría ciego en no verlo. -

No podían estar coqueteandole… _¿Cierto?_

\- Ya paren. - Dijo soltando una risa nerviosa. Ambos chicos a sus costados le sonreían, y de repente parecían estar aún más pegados a su cuerpo.

\- Oye Kurt… ¿Te gustan las películas? - Pregunto Nick.

\- Tenemos un boleto extra para una función el sabado, ¿Quieres venir? -

\- ¡Y luego podemos ir a comer! -

-_ Ah…ehr…_ -

\- ¡No te preocupes, nosotros invitamos! - Dijeron al unísono.

Kurt estaba totalmente confundido, mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

Bueno, _venía diciendo que debía conocer mejor a sus nuevos compañeros después de todo… _

\- Ah, claro…_ ¿Por qué no?_ -

\- ¡Genial! - Exclamó Jeff.

\- ¡Es una cita! - Añadió Nick.

Y ambos chocaron sus palmas emocionados.

Kurt los miraba completamente estupefacto.

_¿Cita? _

\- Oye Kurt, dame tu teléfono así anoto nuestros números. - Dijo Jeff, y Kurt, hecho un robot, se lo paso aún sin registrar lo que pasaba.

\- Te encantará la película, es de robots y alienígenas… pero también tiene romance. - Describía Nick, pero Kurt seguía catatónico.

Entonces Blaine abrió la puerta.

\- Hey chicos… Nick, Jeff, _felicitaciones_…-

El dúo se levantó entusiasmado, realizando un pequeño festejo, y tras darle la mano a Blaine, partieron del cuarto. Sin embargo, antes de salir, Jeff había volteado hacia Kurt y había echo un claro gesto de_ "llamanos_", para luego guiñarle un ojo.

Blaine se acercó a preguntarle si estaba bien, pensando que su estado de shock se debía a haber perdido el solo.

_Al diablo con él solo. _Pensó Kurt.

Ahora tenía otros asuntos por los cuales preocuparse.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando al atardecer del sábado, Burt Hummel se encontró abriéndole la puerta de su casa a un par de chicos sonrientes, había muchas cosas de las que no estaba enterado.

Kurt le había contado que ya había hecho nuevos amigos en Dalton, y la idea de que por fin se estuviera adaptando a su escuela nueva lo llenaba de orgullo. Su hijo había pasado por muchas cosas por las cuales, siendo padre, jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo.

Así que, cuando Kurt le informó que "dos de sus nuevos amigos" lo habían invitado al cine, ¿Cómo podía negarse?

Así que con gran alegría hizo pasar al dúo que se presentaron como _Jeff_ y _Nick_.

\- ¡Kurt, tus amigos ya están aquí! - Grito escalera arriba a su hijo.

No entendía como un chico de su edad podía tardar tanto en arreglarse.

Detrás de él, el rubio miraba a todos lados con curiosidad, tragando las fotos detrás de cada retrato. El otro chico junto a él, permanecía con la mirada fija al suelo, quieto excepto por sus pies que se movían con impaciencia, y las manos detrás de su espalda que apretaban sus propios dedos.

Esa fue la primera alerta que hizo que Burt Hummel pensará que esta no era una salida de amigos normal.

\- ¡Su casa es genial Sr. Hummel! - Exclamó Jeff, mirándolo entusiasmado.

\- Gracias… - Dijo, rascándose la nuca. - Kurt y mi esposa se encargaron de decorarla… -

\- ¿Ella no se encuentra, señor? - Pregunto Nick, educado, con una sonrisa tranquila. Sus pies aún hacían ese movimiento que ponía a Burt nervioso.

Comenzó a sospechar que este chico quizás tenía alguna intención hacia su hijo.

\- No, salió con Finn… el hermanastro de Kurt… - No elaboró más al respecto. De la nada estaba mirando a Nick de una manera severa. - Y cuéntenme… ¿Cómo es que conocieron a mi hijo? -

\- ¡Estamos juntos en los Warblers! - Exclamó Jeff antes que Nick pudiera hablar.

\- Ahm… - Nick miro hacia un costado, la mirada del Sr. Hummel comenzó a darle pánico. - Competimos por el mismo solo señor, allí comenzamos a hablar… -

\- ¡Y lo invitamos al cine! - Continuó el rubio.

Burt volteó hacia Jeff. El chico estaba _demasiado_ entusiasmado, contrastando con los muy claros nervios de su amigo. Ambas cosas le daban un mal augurio.

De pronto Kurt bajó por la escalera, impecable de pies a cabeza.

Burt sonrió al verlo.

Entonces sintió un chiflido por detrás.

_Jeff. _

\- ¡Te ves hermoso! - Exclamó el rubio.

Burt volteo a verlo con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. Kurt termino de bajar, con la cara roja como un tomate.

\- Ah… gracias, ustedes también se ven bien… -

Nick se acerco sonriendo, un poco sonrojado también.

\- De verdad te ves muy bien… - Dijo con su voz echa un susurro.

Detrás de la escena, Burt se aclaró muy fuerte la garganta.

Todos voltearon hacia él, para verlo con sus brazos cruzados y su expresión de _papá oso protector._

Ahora lamentaba no haber sacado la escopeta cuando les abrió la puerta.

\- Espero que estén de vuelta antes de las 11. - Dijo con tono de advertencia. - Ni un minuto más. -

Kurt se cubrió el rostro con vergüenza. El dúo de Warblers, sin embargo, lo miraron y le hicieron un saludo militar, a la vez que en unísono decían:

\- ¡Entendido! -

Burt quería matarlos.

Kurt los arrastro fuera de la casa antes que ocurriera una tragedia.

* * *

Kurt estaba completamente abochornado en el asiento copiloto del auto de Jeff.

\- Por favor, olvídense de lo que sea que les haya dicho mi padre… - Les rogó, sin siquiera mirarlos.

Jeff pegó una carcajada, conduciendo a su lado. Nick se adelantó desde el asiento trasero, y le sonrió comprensivo tomándole la mano.

Kurt sintió que volvía a enrojecer.

\- No te preocupes, es lindo que se preocupe por ti… - Le dijo.

\- …Y yo que pensé que podríamos jugar a que éramos tus nuevos mejores amigos por un tiempo más. - Comentó Jeff, aún con aires de gracia.

Kurt abrió grandes los ojos, mientras Nick aún no le soltaba la mano.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -

\- Bueeeno… - Empezó el rubio. - Digo, con lo nervioso que estaba Nicholas ahí adentro era obvio que te estabamos llevando en una cita… -

Kurt se congeló.

\- ¡Oye, no es mi culpa! - Exclamó Nick, sus dedos entrelazándose con los del catatónico Kurt. - ¡Tu eres el que chifló cuando lo vio bajando por la escalera! -

\- ¡Como si hubiera podido contenerme! -

Una cita.

No tenía idea de por qué la idea le daba ganas de enterrarse vivo bajo la tierra, y al mismo tiempo salir corriendo por los campos gritando de alegría.

Al principio, cuando lo invitaron al cine aquel día, había decidido interpretarlo como 'una salida de amigos'.

Digo, no era posible que los dos se le estuvieran insinuando al mismo tiempo ¿No?

_¿No? _

Horas más tarde recibiría un mensaje de Nick diciendo "Gracias por aceptar, prometo que no te decepcionaremos :) ". Seguido casi al instante por un mensaje mucho más directo de Jeff que decía: "LA MEJOR CITA EVER ;D ;D".

Aún no se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera Blaine o Mercedes estaban enterados que su salida al cine era algo mucho menos platónico de lo que uno esperaba.

Pero el dúo parecía muy consciente de que era difícil para una persona tragar este concepto de _cita triple_, así que tampoco hablaron en voz alta al respecto durante el resto de la semana.

En la espera por el sábado, Kurt se enteró, a boca de Trent, el Warbler chismoso de la escuela, que Jeff y Nick tenían una relación entre ellos hace años. O al menos eso era lo que todos suponían… el dúo se trataba entre ellos como si fueran los mejores amigos, contadas veces lo habían visto actuar de manera romántica, y besarse solo en un par de fiestas.

Muchas veces les habían preguntado "¿Están juntos?", pero se miraban de manera cómplice entre ellos sonriendo silenciosos, y entre risas les decían cada vez… "de verdad quieres saberlo _¿No?_" para luego no confirmar ni negar nada.

Todos concluían que_ sí_ eran un prototipo de novios, pero les gustaba molestar a los demás.

_¿A caso también intentaban molestar a Kurt?_

Por la manera en la que Nick mantenía su mano aferrada a la suya, y como Jeff volteaba a mirarlo con ojos cariñosos cada vez que paraba en un semáforo… le hacían pensar que esto iba muy en serio.

* * *

El cine quedaba en Colombus, muy pequeño, y solo pasaba películas clase B.

El título de la película era algo como _"Aliens vs Robots: el romance secreto", _lo cual lo hacía tanto reírse como querer vomitar.

Al parecer Nick era fanático de las películas bizarras de culto, que solo a un grupo selecto de seres humanos en verdad le resultaban divertidas.

Mientras Nick compraba el popcorn y las bebidas, Jeff le comentó con una sonrisa…

\- No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gustan tanto… pero a él lo hacen feliz. - Dijo, y se aprovecho de su momento silencioso de contemplación para tomarle la mano. - Y además, ¡Son tan malas que son graciosas! Luego tienes que venir a ver una de zombies vaqueros que Nick tiene en vhs… -

\- ¿_Zombies vaqueros_? - Preguntó Kurt, levantando una ceja (y tratando de ignorar que el rubio le acariciaba los dedos de la mano).

\- ¡Oooh le estás hablando de "Venganza Zombie del Oeste"! - Exclamó Nick con una gran sonrisa, con toda la comida en mano.

\- Oigan, deberían dejarme darles algo de dinero… al menos por las bebidas… - Comenzó a decir Kurt, pero ambos voltearon a mirarlo al instante con sonrisas.

\- Claro que NO. - Dijeron al unísono. - Nosotros invitamos. -

No era quien para negarse.

* * *

Lo sentaron en el medio, por lo que termino siendo el encargado del popcorn.

La película era tan mala, que aunque algunas partes eran graciosas, le daba ganas de dormirse. Pero era casi entrañable que a Nick le gustaran tanto, y tuviera los ojos llenos de estrellas pegados a la pantalla.

Se concentró entonces en otras cosas… como la diferencia en la que ambos chicos comían. Jeff agarraba de puñados de palomitas, y en un intento de metérselos todos en la boca, acababa tirando la mitad al suelo. Nick, por su parte, comía uno por uno, sin dejar que se cayeran, pero por eso mismo se demoraba siglos en comer.

A Kurt le parecía divertido, y extremadamente lindo, como ambos chicos eran tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo encajaban tan perfectamente debido a sus diferencias.

Se preguntó entonces, achicándose en su asiento… ¿Cuál era su lugar dentro de esta ecuación?

¿Para qué lo necesitaban?

¿Por qué se esforzaban tanto en agradarle?

De repente sintió dos labios, unos besando cada una de sus mejillas.

Al parecer esta noche no pararía de sonrojarse.

Ambos chicos se separaron y lo miraban ahora con expresiones felices, sonrojadas y nerviosas.

Nick busco su mano en el apoyabrazos y la entrelazo con la suya, luego acomodando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Kurt.

Jeff lo seguía mirando, de pronto más inseguro de lo que lo había visto desde conocerlo.

\- Pu-puedo… - Comenzó a tartamudear, susurrando, mientras la película seguía avanzando frente a ellos. - _¿Pu-puedo besarte…?_ -

Kurt lo miro sorprendido. Nick apretó más fuerte su mano.

No dijo nada.

Asintió con la cabeza.

Jeff lo beso, y el contacto con sus labios lo hizo sentir fuegos artificiales. Se notaba que el rubio estaba nervioso, pero aún así lo besaba dulcemente, y esperaba que Kurt también lo disfrutara. Tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, y el también devolver el beso con entusiasmo.

* * *

Al final de la película, el robot y el alien se besaban y permanecían juntos a pesar de la adversidad.

Nick aplaudió de pie en la sala, y entre risas, Jeff y Kurt se levantaron a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Nick lo beso de camino al auto… y aunque desde el principio había aparentado ser el más nervioso del dúo, sus besos estaban llenos de seguridad, tomando a Kurt de las mejillas con ambas manos, y acariciándolas mientras se besaban.

Los fuegos artificiales también estaban allí.

Volvieron hasta Breadsticks para cenar, y charlaron horas conociéndose entre ellos y diciendo tonterías, y planeando futuras salidas a karaokes porque _"los tres podemos cantar porque demonios no se nos ocurrió ir al karaoke". _

A las 10:55pm lo estaban dejando en la puerta de su casa, temiendo que Burt Hummel les disparara.

Ambos lo besaron por turnos, cuando se aseguraron que Burt no veía por la ventana.

Luego se besaron entre ellos, y Kurt tragó saliva observándolos, de repente, pareciéndole extremadamente sexy.

_Cosa que obviamente no iba a decir. _

\- Y bueno… - Empezó Nick.

\- Entonces… - Continuo Jeff.

\- Podemos… -

\- Invitarte…

\- _…a salir de nuevo!?_ \- Concluyeron en sincronía.

Kurt los miro, sonriendo entusiasmado, y asintió muchas veces con la cabeza, para luego acercarse a ellos para darles un abrazo.

Cuando entro a la casa, fingió no escucharlos hacer gestos de victoria a sus espaldas debido al éxito de la primera cita.

Cuando Burt lo interrogó Kurt contestó "estuvo bien, fue divertido", sin ni una sonrisa escapándose de su rostro.

5 minutos más tarde, en su habitación, daba vueltas en su cama sin poder contener la emoción, y llamó a Mercedes a los gritos diciendo: _"NO VAS A CREER LO QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER"._

* * *

**_N/A: Gracias por leer. _**_Edito para agregar esta nota porque recibí varios reviews preguntando por un próximo capitulo. En realidad esto era un oneshot desde el principio, pero decidí agregar esta segunda parte porque me dieron ganas de continuarla. Por ahora la historia esta completa (de hecho en el status nunca le quite el "complete"), no creo que por lo pronto vaya a seguir. De todas formas, si alguna vez quiero volver a retomarla, probablemente actualize en este mismo tema :)_


End file.
